


Mark Slate is in trouble...

by mrua7



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Chibi, Gen, Humor, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: Another very brief Chibi tale





	

Napoleon could hear his Russian partner practically growling at their situation.

“Look chum, I know you’re not happy and neither am I. Medical is still working on a cure for our condition.”

“I know that is the case Napoleon, but must we suffer this humiliation while we await the solution?”

“I’m as mad as you are, and when I get my hands on Mark Slate...he’ll pay for this, I promise you.”

“He better make a run for England once I am back to myself,” Illya snarled. I do not understand the purpose of this other than to make fun of our predicament. What does the sign on the wall next to you say?”

“Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin pinups. Photos showing them dressed in costume from a New Years ball in Paris.  Limited edition."  
  
"He must have made a hundred photocopies. "Napoleon craned his neck. "I can’t see myself tovarisch? Did the stinker have to scotch tape us to the wall?”

“Apparently that is part of the joke. You are dressed as L'empereur Bonaparte, Illya stretched his paper neck as far as he could. “What about me?”

“He has you dressed like some sort of cat burglar, your basic black ensemble...well at least he gave us decent clothing. I think I looked pretty good as Napoleon Bonaparte at that costume ball."

“Napoleon you do realize these are Barbie doll paper cut-out clothes...”

  
              


End file.
